


Prove It

by Jade_Dragoness



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-27 14:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Dragoness/pseuds/Jade_Dragoness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: <i>Kirk/Spock Prime - Spock Prime tells Kirk about his relationship with the other Kirk and Kirk feels like he needs a physical demonstration.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prove It

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink/379.html?thread=77179#t77179) at the Meme, Part 1.

“I am Spock.”

“Bullshit,” Jim said, staring.

The older Vulcan, who - sure, held a resemblance to the pointy-eared bastard that had thrown him off the Enterprise - but that could just be because of some weird Vulcan genetics. Maybe they were related?

It was easier to believe this guy was Spock’s grandfather with the same name than to believe they were actually the same person. That was a pretty crazy idea. And even if Jim was willing to conceded the very, very slim possibility that this Spock had time traveled and was the same Spock as the one currently on the Enterprise. He sure as hell wasn’t falling for the idea that they were friends at any point, shape _or_ time.

“Listen, sir,” Jim said, feeling abruptly awkward under the man’s gaze. It was just too warm.

“Jim, call me Spock. We have meant too much to each other to stand for such formalities,” he said. And it was like the heat in that gaze had been dialed up to scorching.

Jim’s eyebrows went up and interest made him lean forward.

“Reeeaaallly?” Jim asked, intrigued. A leering grin spread across his face and he took a step closer. “Then prove it to me.”

Those brown eyes brightened.

“Jim,” Spock breathed.

And hell, it wasn’t often Jim had someone say his name like that. Like he was their whole world.

He wrapped an arm around Spock’s waist, pressing himself close. He tilted his head up, and parted his lips. That earned him a groan and a hot mouth descended on his.

Now, Jim had been kissed by some of the best out there, people who knew all the tricks, and had all the skills. But he even with all his experience he has never ever had a perfect first kiss. There’s always a period of adjustment when two people first kiss each other, getting used to the feel, adjusting the shape of lips, teeth and tongue, of finding just the right way to fit together. The right way to move.

This kiss?

Was a perfect kiss.

This Spock knew exactly how tight and where to hold him. How much pressure to exert on his mouth, where to lick into him, when to suck, when to part his own mouth to Jim’s eager exploration.

Fucking perfect.

“Damn,” gasped Jim, his mouth freed as Spock’s teeth nibbled delicately at his neck.

He scrabbled for the fastenings of the big gray coat, trying to get it open just enough so he could attack the pants.

Spock shivered as the cold brushed against his skin, but Jim was ready, pressing himself up, his own coat and pants opened. He had his hand between their bodies. Jim whimpered as he felt the heat of Vulcan skin warm up his front. So Jim pressed in harder. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him close.

Jim’s name rumbled in the air, not so much heard, as felt through the vibrations of Spock’s chest. His name was cut off by a gasp and a low moan as their erections rubbed against each other.

Jim wrapped his hands around them, trying to pull on both hard-ons, not getting nearly enough contact until Spock’s strong hand - more calloused than he’d been expecting - settled right over his. Setting a pace that was so relentless it was drove him crazy.

Heat like molten lava built up in his groin, into his gut, up his spine, dissolving his brain until all Jim could do was pant into the cold air and _move_.

The firm knowledgeable tightening of the other man’s hand on his cock, at just the right - perfect - moment sent Jim off. Moaning into a mouth, and coming unto a hand. Then clutching Spock’s body to hold himself upright. He quivered with aftershocks as the other man panted, groaned, closed his eyes and came, splashing Jim’s abdomen with semen.

Jim grinned and panted, his breath forming puffs of white. “Okay, I believe you.”

All that got him was an amused huff, and another one of those slow perfect kisses. It only broke off when Jim shivered from the cold, too noticeable now without the distraction of sex keeping him oblivious to it.

“Come with me, I have a fire going nearby,” said Spock. He stepped back, every inch of him conveying reluctance.

“Good. I still have some questions to ask you,” said Jim, giving Spock a sly look. He teasingly tacked on, “Sir.”

End


End file.
